Les Plumes Bleues
by Crossroad Blues
Summary: Une fille franchement bizarre qui semble tombée du ciel, une histoire d'invasion de créatures surnaturelles propres à l'Europe qu'il faut arrêter, un ancien maître trop collant bien décidé à récupérer sa propriété... Apparemment, le Destin n'a pas fini de jouer avec Sam et Dean Winchester, et personne ne sait comment l'histoire va finir. Post saison 7.
1. Prologue

**Les petites notes de l'auteur : **La base, c'est Supernatural. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire, les personnages tirés de la série ne sont pas à moi.

Ceci n'est qu'un prologue. Il n'a pas, en apparence, grand-chose à voir avec la série en elle-même, mais je vous laisse découvrir. Sinon, que dire si ce n'est bonne lecture ?

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

L'air est lourd, pesant. Il colle à la peau à la façon d'une substance visqueuse et sucrée, vaguement sirupeuse, un peu comme de la mélasse. La chaleur étouffante se faufile par le moindre interstice, pousse les gens à ouvrir grand les fenêtres dans l'espoir d'attirer un peu de ce vent salvateur pour apaiser leur peau brûlante. Espoir vain ; aucun souffle ne fait bouger les feuilles des arbres, jaunies par l'agressivité du soleil. Le moindre geste trop prononcé fait naître une couche poisseuse de sueur sur les corps.

La canicule sévit à Concarneau comme partout ailleurs en France. Août s'est installé en amenant avec lui cette chaleur assommante et certains Bretons pure souche songent de plus en plus à cette rumeur, celle qui dit qu'il pleut sur la région approximativement trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an. Et ils aimeraient qu'elle soient vraie, parfois, même s'ils s'en défendent avec virulence dans d'autres cas.

Sur la branche d'un imposant châtaigner, lequel dispense une ombre bienfaisante sur la cour arrière d'une petite maison, un moineau frissonne et ébouriffe son plumage. Enfin, le volatile ressemble à un moineau, mais sa couleur – un magnifique aigue-marine presque aveuglant sous la lumière blessante du soleil – le désigne comme étant autre. Il semblait veiller sur la cour vide jusqu'à cet étrange frisson qui l'a transformé en une boule de plumes hérissées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette humaine purement féminine s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Petite, mince et plutôt plate pour tout dire, elle a le menton pointu et semble d'une banalité absolument passe-partout. Ni vraiment laide, ni vraiment belle, mais certains détails de sa physionomie attirent l'attention – le premier est sa chevelure coupée très courte qui auréole son visage d'une couronne de mèches étonnamment colorées d'un bleu très vif ; le deuxième est son regard, la couleur particulière de ses iris, un caramel à l'éclat doré.

Elle a du charme, cette petite, un charme qui lui est particulier. Même si pour le moment, ses traits sont déformés par ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Toutefois, une drôle d'étincelle anime son regard, un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Un mélange de joie face à quelque chose de cher qu'on retrouve après l'avoir perdu depuis longtemps, une terreur vive aussi, et une gravité sans commune mesure. Elle semble hésiter un moment, finit par prendre une longue inspiration. Sa main se pose sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'elle finit par ouvrir.

Ses premiers pas sur l'asphalte du trottoir sont incertains. Enfin, elle lève la tête et le soleil caresse la peau pâle de son visage. Un étrange sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Elle doit fuir. Elle est libre.

L'air se trouble un instant autour de sa silhouette puis, le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle disparaît.

Seul subsiste l'oiseau aigue-marine qui plane dans le ciel trop bleu, droit vers l'ouest.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Les petites notes de l'auteur : **La base, c'est Supernatural. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire, les personnages tirés de la série ne sont pas à moi. Crossy fait pas de sous avec, na.

On entre dans le vif du sujet. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si ça vous plaît.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

Samuel Winchester attend. Il s'est installé aussi confortablement que possible, les jambes casées sous le plateau en plastique de la table qui meublait la chambre de motel, avec les deux lits simples, les deux tables de chevet, la minuscule armoire et la toute aussi minuscule télévision qui fait face aux lits. L'établissement, situé au centre du village de Clyo, Géorgie – il ne peut décemment pas appeler un coin aussi paumé _ville_ – sur Green Avenue, est tenu par une quinquagénaire replète aux poings énormes et à la voix tonitruante, dont la générosité toute maternelle compense largement avec les murs à la peinture défraîchie et avec l'odeur étrange mais imprégnée de litière pour chat. L'endroit ne paie pas de mine. Une chambre minuscule dans un motel minuscule d'une ville minuscule. Sam s'est senti plusieurs fois mal à l'aise, pas à sa place, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici deux jours auparavant. Il détonne dans le paysage, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-treize et ses larges mains. Autant dire qu'il a une certaine hâte de repartir. Un soupir passe ses lèvres, il repousse machinalement une longue mèche brune de son visage tout en songeant qu'il serait peut-être temps de les couper court, puis reporte son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, posé face à lui.

En apparence, Sam a l'air parfaitement concentré sur ses recherches. Pourtant, il sait que son corps et une partie de son esprit se sont mis à fonctionner en mode « pilote automatique » comme il se plaît à dire. L'autre partie, elle, réfléchit à tout autre chose. Samuel Winchester attend Dean Winchester, le frère, l'aîné de quatre ans, le Survivant – un peu à l'image du si célèbre Harry Potter, même si le sorcier n'est que pure fiction. Dean Winchester a tenu tête un nombre incalculable de fois à la Mort en personne, avec ses yeux verts et son sourire charmeur vaguement insolent. Dieu seul sait combien d'heures Sam a pu passer à attendre. Attendre leur père, tout d'abord, aux prémices de sa vie alors qu'enfants seulement John les traînait sur les routes et les abandonnait dans des chambres de motel sordides, à l'image de celle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux vides. Puis à attendre après cette liberté à laquelle il aspirait tant et, pour lui, qui ne pourrait s'acquérir qu'en quittant le monde de la chasse – en quittant la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il a ensuite passé quatre années à Stanford et, avec le recul, il se rend aujourd'hui compte qu'il a attendu pendant tout ce temps que son frère revienne le chercher par la peau des fesses, ou même son père, inconsciemment. Ce qui a été finalement fait. Attendre ensuite le moment où la confrontation avec le démon aux yeux jaunes responsable de la mort de Mary Winchester et de Jessica Moore serait inévitable, attendre le moment où Lilith viendrait réclamer son dû, l'âme de Dean, qu'il lui avait vendue en échange de la renaissance de Sam et d'une année de répit, attendre que Dean revienne de l'Enfer, attendre la libération de Lucifer, attendre l'Apocalypse, attendre la fin de la guerre civile angélique, attendre la chute des Léviathans, attendre la sortie de Castiel et de Dean du Purgatoire.

Il n'a fait qu'attendre, une longue, longue partie de sa vie. Encore aujourd'hui, il attend que Dean veuille bien revenir de son périple dans les petites rues de Clyo pour ramener le petit déjeuner. Que la situation soit presque normal l'apaise, finalement. Il ferme les yeux et soupire, se frotte le visage des deux mains, au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

- Allez, debout, Sasquatch ! lance la voix presque enjouée de Dean.

Il referme la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé tout en déposant un cabaret de café sur la table. Le plus jeune s'empare sans rechigner d'un des gobelets fumants et ne grimace même pas au goût de la boisson, dans laquelle quelqu'un a sans doute dû verser une bonne rasade de tord-boyaux bon marché.

- J'ai trouvé une affaire qui m'a l'air pas mal du tout.

L'intérêt de Sam est brusquement réveillé et il relève le regard sur son frère, un sourcil haussé, alors qu'il déplie un journal à la page des faits divers. Il pointe un petit cadre absolument banal.

- Nassawadox, Virginie. Lis-moi ça.

Il s'exécute sans rechigner, ses yeux bleu foncé parcourant rapidement l'entrefilet.

- Alors comme ça une jeune femme nommée Saskia Roussel serait... « tombée du ciel » aussi brusquement qu'un coup de tonnerre ?

- J'ai passé un coup de fil à Bobby, acquiesce Dean après avoir avalé une gorgée de café. Il a eu vent de cette histoire et les témoins disent tous qu'elle semble être tombée de très haut, en plein milieu de la Route 13. Ca s'est passé hier après-midi, elle est dans un état catatonique depuis qu'on l'a retrouvée, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne porte absolument aucune blessure. Les médecins ont retrouvé un drôle de duvet bleu très vif sur ses vêtements.

Il y a un léger silence dans la chambre. Sam replie pensivement le journal et le lisse du plat de la main.

- Ca vaut le coup d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Va savoir si ce n'est pas un ange déchu qu'on a condamné à vivre dans le corps de son vaisseau, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, son cerveau commençant déjà à tourner à plein régime.

- Si on part dans une heure au plus, on peut y être avant la fin des visites. On se fera passer pour de la famille ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'y a qu'un hochement de tête et, quinze minutes plus tard, une superbe Chevrolet Impala noire modèle 1967 s'éloigne en déversant _Nothing Else Matters_ de Metallica, les Winchester à son bord.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on va trouver ?

Sam pose soudain cette question alors que Dean se bat pour enfoncer la clef de la chambre dans la serrure. Il s'interrompt dans son geste, fait mine de réfléchir puis se contente d'un haussement d'épaules significatif. Il a toujours été comme ça l'aîné Winchester. Du genre à agir d'abord et à ne réfléchir sérieusement qu'une fois dans la panade jusqu'au cou. Heureusement, son intuition et sa capacité d'adaptation presque animales compensent cette impulsivité, même si Sam sait pertinemment que Dean peut être d'une intelligence redoutable, presque cruelle, quand il le veut bien.

- Aucune idée ! On avisera au moment venu.

Le cadet se retient difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel et se fait la promesse de rechercher quelques infos sur cette Saskia Roussel, alors que la porte cède enfin et les laisse prendre possession de leur chambre.

Le motel est comme tous les autres, de basse qualité. Le papier peint a été déchiré sur toute la longueur d'un mur, le lavabo de la salle de bains fait entendre un _plic, plic_ régulier assez agaçant mais il n'y a pas de nuisibles à repérer et l'odeur qui domine est celle de ragoût de bœuf. Dean balance son sac au pied du lit et s'étire longuement, pendant que son petit frère tape déjà presque frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'enquit l'aîné en s'approchant.

- Des infos sur cette Saskia... J'ai rien. A croire qu'elle n'utilise ni Facebook, ni Twitter, ni aucun réseau social, ou alors qu'elle se cache sacrément bien, lâcha-t-il sur un ton vaguement agacé, plutôt intrigué aussi.

- Peu importe ! Allez, la tête, on y va. Autant lui demander tout ce qu'on veut savoir en face, tu crois pas ?

Il a une pause alors que Sam hoche la tête et se prépare à partir.

- On se fait passer pour quoi, à l'hôpital ? Des cousins ?

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme essaie de reprendre son calme. La petite maison de Concarneau est dévastée, les vases et les verres brisés contre les murs, les livres déchirés. Il souffle comme un forge, la respiration rapide et les poings douloureux d'avoir trop frappé les murs. A son retour, la maison était vide. Complètement vide. Il a vite compris ce qui s'était passé, que sa si belle et si délicieuse créature lui a échappé et a repris sa liberté. Qu'il a fait le con à ne plus utiliser le pouvoir qu'elle possède et qu'à cause de ça, elle lui a filé entre les doigts après trois ans durant lesquels il a pourtant tout fait pour la garder près de lui, quitte à planquer des cercles de pouvoir un peu partout sur le sol, sous les tapis ou gravés presque imperceptiblement dans le bois. Il finit par se calmer, passe une main dans ses boucles brunes coupées court, puis sur son visage mangé par une légère barbe de trois jours. Heureusement, il a le GPS. Il le sort frénétiquement de sa boîte, manque de le casser en l'allumant et attend qu'il affiche une carte en pestant contre le temps que ça prend. Et quand l'appareil lui affiche un point rouge vif clignotant, immobile, sur la côte est des Etats-Unis, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il n'a pas perdu sa trace. La chasse peut reprendre.

* * *

Le Shore Memorial Hospital de Nassawadox est un établissement assez petit, très blanc, dont les couloirs sentent l'antiseptique et l'eau de Javel. Les Winchester observent un instant le hall d'entrée avant de se diriger vers l'accueil.

-Je peux vous aider ?

L'infirmière est une rouquine longiligne aux cheveux très fins, frisés, et au nez constellé de taches de rousseur. Plutôt jolie, peut-être juste un peu trop maigre.

- Oui, répond Sam, nous cherchons la chambre de Saskia Roussel... Nous sommes des cousins éloignés et nous avons appris qu'elle était ici.

- Oh. Par la presse, je suppose ? Suivez-moi. Nous n'avons pas réussi à contacter le moindre membre de sa famille, à croire qu'elle est complètement orpheline.

Dean se racle légèrement la gorge.

- Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de nous voir ces dix dernières années, disons.

La rouquine lui adresse un sourire éblouissant et s'arrête devant une porte numérotée 237.

- Elle est là. J'espère que vous réussirez à lui décrocher un mot.

Elle ouvre la porte et s'efface pour laisser passer les deux frères. Dean entre le premier et s'arrête presque net devant la froideur et la haine que dégage le regard doré de la fille assise sur le lit face à lui. Puis les iris reprennent une apparence normale, presque vide, mais il colle une pastille rouge sur le dossier Saskia Roussel. « A surveiller ».

- Saskia ? appelle Sam de cette voix si douce qu'il utilise toujours pour parler aux victimes.

La jeune femme tourne le regard vers lui et Dean peut continuer son rapide examen visuel. Cheveux bleus coupés courts autour de son visage, regard brun caramel, presque doré, une silhouette petite, plate, pointue et vaguement osseuse. Elle ne doit pas être bien grosse sous sa chemise d'hôpital.

- Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, et lui c'est mon frère Dean, continue le cadet. On a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé pour vous l'autre jour. Votre chute...

- Et alors ?

La voix de Saskia se fait entendre. Légèrement rauque, n'ayant pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, elle évoque quand même un pépiement d'oiseau tant elle est aiguë. Dean note un accent, plus ou moins marqué. La méfiance refait surface sur son visage et elle plisse le nez.

- Alors... Et bien, nous aimerions simplement vous aider.

Le visage de la demoiselle se tord d'une légère grimace. Sans doute aurait-elle craché par terre si elle n'avait pas été à l'intérieur et, surtout, dans un hôpital.

-Pour que ma tête tombe dans trois jours ? Hors de question que j'accepte de l'aide de la part de deux chasseurs !

Silence. Elle continue de les toiser d'un air agressif.

- Que... Comment... Pourquoi votre tête tomberait ? balbutie Dean, un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Vous puez la chasse au surnaturel à plein nez. Toujours à regarder cette foutue porte d'entrée et la fenêtre, des fois qu'un truc volant vous atterrisse dans la gueule, hein ?

Elle renifle sèchement, passe une main sur son crâne.

- Et ma tête tombera nécessairement si je vous suis ! Je suis une de ces saloperies surnaturelles que vous vous plaisez à trucider, voilà pourquoi !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes : **Toujours pas à moi, hah ! Exception faite de cette saleté de Saskia Roussel.

Un très sincère merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir sa fanfiction appréciée. Comme l'a si bien deviné **Mirandaaa**, Saskia va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux deux frangins. Sur ce, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

**Pour information :** Les renseignements que vous allez lire sur la créature dans ce chapitre sont totale invention de ma part. Cette créature existe bel et bien dans le folklore mais il existe tellement peu d'informations à son sujet en français que j'ai été obligée d'imaginer la quasi totalité de ce qui s'y rapporte. J'espère que ça tiendra la route à vos yeux.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

Le silence est dérangeant, extrêmement tendu. Le regard de Dean s'est durci à la révélation de la jeune femme et celle-ci le toise d'un air très peu amène. Cet échange silencieux s'éternise ; ils sont tous les deux beaucoup trop fiers pour oser détourner les yeux le premier et Dieu seul sait ce qui serait advenu sans l'intervention de Sam. Le cadet se racle la gorge et les deux autres finissent par tourner la tête vers lui.

- On s'en fout. L'idée, lance-t-il en observant Saskia, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu es « tombée du ciel » – il mime les guillemets avec ses doigts – et surtout comment tu as réussi à survivre à une chute pareille sans récolter la moindre égratignure.

Le chasseur est passé au tutoiement de façon étrangement naturelle. Saskia fait un vague geste de la main.

- J'étais épuisée. Déshydratation, une faim pas possible, le toutim habituel en gros. Mon organisme m'a lâchée et je suis redevenue humaine en plein vol, un truc plutôt emmerdant quand on est à cinq cent mètres d'altitude. J'ai juste eu le temps de créer une enveloppe protectrice avant de finir aplatie comme une crêpe sur le goudron.

Les Winchester la regardent avec un air particulièrement ahuri sur le visage. L'expression de la demoiselle se fait vaguement méprisante.

- Et ça se dit chasseurs ? J'ai du mal à comprendre comment la réputation des frères Winchester peut traverser l'Atlantique vu l'air complètement débile que vous avez sur la tronche !

Dean ne tilte qu'à ce moment-là et il finit par reconnaître l'accent de Saskia, cette façon de marquer les R...

- T'es Française, non ? Comment tu peux avoir entendu parler de nous, on a jamais mis un pied en France !

- Tout finit par circuler dans le monde du surnaturel, lâche-t-elle d'une voix morne. En ce qui vous concerne, surtout depuis une histoire de porte de l'enfer ouverte. De mon côté, surtout quand on fait partie d'une race en voie d'annihilation qui fait tout pour éviter les chasseurs.

Son ton s'est fait étonnamment amer sur cette dernière phrase et son visage laisse transparaître une lassitude infinie, ce qui contribue à lui donner un air fragile, en contraste total avec l'agressivité dont elle a fait preuve jusqu'alors. Mais elle se reprend bien vite et se recule instinctivement quand Sam tend la main vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas, gronde-t-elle.

La main du cadet s'est déjà posée sur son bras. Elle se dégage violemment et bondit hors du lit, furieuse.

- Ne me touche pas !

Sa voix s'est faite hurlement strident cette fois, presque hystérique. Elle recule encore quand Dean se lève et s'approche d'elle quand, soudain, elle se met à rapetisser de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'un oiseau pas plus gros qu'un moineau, à l'étonnant plumage aigue-marine, se tienne à sa place. Il profite du moment de flottement provoqué par son apparition pour s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte, non sans gratifier l'aîné Winchester d'un douloureux coup de bec sur le crâne.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je dirais... que mademoiselle Roussel s'est transformée en oiseau bleu ? ose finalement lancer Sam avec un sourire nerveux.

- Sans blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est, foutu bordel de merde !

Le regard du cadet se fait avide.

- Ca, on va vite le savoir.

* * *

« Vite » est un bien grand mot. Au bout de quatre heures de recherches frénétiques sur Internet – Dean a abandonné la partie au bout d'une petite heure – Sam n'a strictement rien trouvé. Aucune mention d'un humain capable de se métamorphoser en oiseau bleu, ou inversement d'ailleurs, dans le folklore américain ou français. Il soupire et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en laissant ses yeux errer sur la page consacrée au folklore européen dans sa globalité. Finalement, plus par curiosité que par réel espoir de trouver quelque chose, il clique sur le lien intitulé « folklore estonien » et se met à lire machinalement ce qui s'affiche sur l'écran quand, sans prévenir, il se redresse si brusquement qu'il manque de faire valser la table, son ordinateur et sa bière en même temps. Il tient un bout d'information.

Dean l'observe frapper encore et encore sur son clavier, pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis se lever pour fouiller dans un vieux bouquin traitant des mythes et légendes d'Europe emprunté à Bobby la dernière fois qu'ils ont croisé le chemin d'un leprechaun. Il connaît cette expression sur le visage de Sam. Ces yeux brillants et ce léger sourire en coin qu'il arbore quand il est sur et certain de ce qu'il va avancer. Une expression bizarrement réconfortante.

- Notre miraculée est une sinilind, annonce soudain le cadet sans préambule.

- Une sini... quoi ?

- Une si-ni-lind, répète sagement Sam en détachant chaque syllabe. Une créature des légendes d'Estonie, un pays en Europe du Nord.

- D'accord... Et ça fait quoi exactement ?

Sam inspire à fond et adopte immédiatement ce ton froid, presque clinique, qu'il utilise toujours quand il énumère ce qu'il vient d'apprendre au sujet d'une créature.

- Les sinilinds peuvent passer d'une forme humaine à celle d'un oiseau à volonté. Généralement c'est un oiseau à plumes bleues, rarement plus gros qu'un pigeon. Ils peuvent rendre réel ce qu'ils imaginent, dans la limite du raisonnable. Ca passe de la tête d'épingle jusqu'à, au mieux, la maison toute équipée. Ces créations restent efficaces vingt-quatre heures mais le plus impressionnant, ça reste leur capacité de destructions. Ils peuvent t'anéantir un quartier comme Manhattan en quelques secondes. Bâtiments et habitants ensemble.

Pendant quelques secondes, un drôle de silence s'abat sur la petite chambre.

- A cause de ça, finit par reprendre Sam, ils ont été massacrés ou bien réduits en esclavage via un rituel impliquant un cercle de pouvoir et une mixture à base d'eau salée, de laurier, de rose et de lilas, entre autres. Le rituel les oblige à obéir au maître de cérémonie. Aujourd'hui il doit rester une cinquantaine d'individus sur toute la planète, autant dire que la race est en voie d'extinction.

- D'accord. On les tue comment, sinon ?

C'était bien Dean, ça.

- Avec une lame en fer ou en argent, trempée dans de l'essence de laurier et de rose. Selon le bouquin de Bobby, le lilas leur permet de mieux contrôler leur pouvoir, mais la combinaison laurier et rose a l'effet d'un poison. Une trop grande quantité les rend aussi malades qu'un cancéreux en phase terminale, à peu près. Sans pour autant les tuer.

L'aîné fait claquer sa langue d'un air satisfait et reprend une gorgée de sa bière. Les informations tournent et retournent dans son esprit et, quand il reprend la parole, c'est sur un ton prudent.

- On a donc le choix, Sammy. Soit on la dézingue proprement la prochaine fois qu'on la voit et ça fait une arme de destruction massive en moins sur la planète...

Il garde le silence quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

- Soit on essaie de la, disons, recruter et on obtient quand même un sacré avantage.

- Dean, t'oublies la réaction qu'elle a eue en comprenant qu'on est des chasseurs. Elle acceptera jamais de nous suivre, objecte Sam avec une moue perplexe.

Le plus vieux l'admet d'un léger acquiescement, aussi son frère se permet-il de pousser la chose plus loin.

- Et même si elle acceptait, vieux, elle a pas la formation qu'on a reçue, elle risque de se faire tuer simplement parce qu'elle sait pas se battre ni utiliser une arme à feu !

- Jolie analyse, Winchester, mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

La voix aiguë provient de la fenêtre. Et, effectivement, Saskia est en train de se faufiler par l'ouverture ainsi créée. Elle a troqué sa chemise d'hôpital pour un jean, des bottes plates et un t-shirt chocolat qui souligne l'éclat doré de ses yeux. Elle a un sac à dos à l'épaule qu'elle recale d'un petit coup en se redressant, avant de s'épousseter. Elle est vraiment à la limite de la maigreur, c'est terriblement frappant maintenant qu'elle est debout et avec des vêtements plus ajustés sur le dos. Sans compter sa petite taille qui doit avoisiner le mètre cinquante-cinq. Elle soupire et lisse ses cheveux, qui pointent en épis rebelles au sommet de son crâne.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment par gaité de cœur, mais je vous suis, déclare-t-elle sur un ton dégagé. J'ai besoin de rester en contact avec le monde surnaturel ici, aux USA, et vous devriez être une bonne source d'informations.

- Attends, attends, tempère Dean en l'observant, totalement incrédule. Pourquoi, une source d'informations ? T'as besoin de savoir quoi exactement ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis un sacré moment mais personne ne s'en soucie dans cette chambre d'un motel de Nassawadox, Virginie. Deux hommes et une femme sont attablés à la petite table, autour d'une bière et d'une tarte aux mûres à moitié dévorée.

- Il y a trois ans, j'ai croisé la route d'un chasseur français. Manque de bol, il en savait un sacré paquet et m'a tout de suite reconnue comme un sinilind, à cause de mes yeux. Tous les sinilinds ont les yeux presque dorés... bref. Il m'a capturée, le salopard. J'ai passé trois années sans nouvelles de ma famille, à travailler pour lui.

Saskia serre les poings sur sa bouteille de bière, le visage d'une dureté incroyable.

- Je jouais les secrétaires. Mine de rien j'ai ramassé pas mal de connaissances sur le surnaturel européen, et j'ai eu vent de beaucoup de rumeurs, surtout les derniers mois. Et puis il y a une semaine de ça, j'ai été libérée. La condition à un « contrat » est d'utiliser le pouvoir du sinilind régulièrement. Si, pendant tout un mois, ce n'est pas fait, le sinilind est libéré. Ca marche comme ça.

Sam lui fait signe de continuer, les sourcils froncés.

- Bref, je me suis enfuie. J'ai traversé l'Atlantique et j'ai atterri ici, fin de l'histoire.

Dean reste pensif un moment. Et il revient à la charge.

- Sinon, cette histoire d'informations ?

- C'est au sujet de deux choses, se hasarde la jeune femme. La première, c'est au sujet de Tristan, mon ancien... propriétaire. Il va vouloir me remettre la main dessus, j'en mettrais mes ailes à brûler. Et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il va y arriver, je ne sais pas comment, mais ce mec a des allures de psychopathe quand il veut et, quand il cherche quelque chose, il finit toujours par le trouver. J'aurai donc besoin de savoir où il sera et quand, histoire de lui régler son compte.

Elle sourit. Un sourire carnassier, sans joie.

- De façon définitive.

- Et... la deuxième chose ?

Cette fois c'est un soupir qui passe les lèvres de Saskia à la question de Sam.

- Ca concerne ces rumeurs que j'ai entendues. On assiste à un exode assez massif de créatures européennes vers les États-Unis ces derniers temps, parfois des clans entiers de sorciers ou de vampires. Et généralement, les clans européens sont en rivalité constante avec les clans américains. Chaque clan à ses alliés parmi d'autres races, qui ont d'autres alliés, et ainsi de suite. Un peu comme pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Deux pays se font la guerre, ce qui amène leurs alliés dans la danse, puis les alliés de leurs alliés...

Elle se tait et le silence s'étire sur plusieurs minutes. Sam ose encore une fois, incertain. Et franchement flippé.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Ca pourrait tout à fait finir en guerre, voire en massacre total, oui !

* * *

A l'aéroport international de Norfolk, Virginie, un avion en provenance de Roissy Charles de Gaulle se pose en douceur sur le tarmac. Les passagers débarquent de façon particulièrement calme. Au milieu d'eux, un brun bouclé aux yeux bleus et à la barbe de trois jours rallume son GPS, tout en calant un peu mieux son imposant sac de voyage sur son épaule. Un vague sourire plein de promesses étire ses lèvres.

Elle n'est plus très loin.


End file.
